wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ptery
Please do not edit my page except for categories. I often come on and can spellcheck and check for other errors myself. Tare-y or Tare-uh The collectors of SilkWing body parts. Hobby taxidermist, and thinks that SilkWings are beautiful. By Sab, adopted by Mirl Appearance “Everyone is pretty, no matter what you think about them. Personally, appearance isn’t everything. But honestly, that means every SilkWing is pretty as well. Respect them when they’re alive.” —— Ptery is a relatively normal HiveWing in appearance, although dragonets (of many tribes alike) feel scared around him. Despite his often-shown smile, others get a creepy vibe from him. His scale colors are almost amber in color, although toned as if he bathed in dust. By his back are triangle-shaped black scales, but they stop at the start of his tail. His two pairs of wings are iridescent, shining in sunset shades. Ptery’s claws and horns are black, but his back spikes are light gray. He wears a pair of rectangular glasses on his face, in front of his dark orange eyes. Personality “It’s just a hobby. You all get so worked up!” —— He doesn’t seem like some dragon who carries out executions. Perhaps that is what makes him odd and stand out. He’s almost a happy-go-lucky type of guy, willing to be friendly and all that. Ptery has no secrets to hide and no secret desires. He walks around with no goal in mind, other than start a new day and hopes something cool happens. He’s pretty fair and friendly to others, which some HiveWings question about. Even at an execution, he keeps calm despite the terror in the prisoners’ eyes. He treats it as something normal since life in the Hives had always been safe. Perhaps he had been so friendly, that’s what gives him a good reputation. Or maybe executions have been getting rarer nowadays. What’s the most pronounced trait of his? Ptery likes SilkWings a lot. Unlike most HiveWings, he respects them while they live, just as if they were HiveWings. It might seem considerate, once until the SilkWings learn about his interest. And sometimes, it is very creepy. Not only does he like them as a being, he likes them in his collection. But Ptery is fair, unlike Burn. He rather prefers a SilkWing dead beforehand when he takes them, not murder one himself. As much as he is happy, he is not hesitant to kill. He isn’t completely murderous; but rather, willing to defend his own scales when necessary. Getting a scratch or wound is like losing a life to him. Ptery is described by Pyrrhian fugitives as “Burn-but-more-creepy-because-he-is-nice.” He also has an odd friendship with his servant, Hesper. Despite scaring most dragons, his servant doesn’t seem to be affected by his oddities. The two remain good friends, despite Hesper not knowing the difference between too much work and too little work. Biography/ History “Eh. Just doing what I’m doing, I suppose.” —— Ptery hatched in Bloodworm Hive, to a biologist father. His army general mother had died, in a way Ptery was never told. Though, he suspected that she was mauled by her own servants; or perhaps, by a LeafWing raid group. He grew up with his father in a small house and sometimes came to the family villa during the summer. Despite his mother never being around, his father told him a lot about her. In fact, he is why Ptery had combative skill; he had learned a lot from his deceased mother. Despite being a HiveWing, he especially adored SilkWings. They were precious at all times, even after death. He respected them and wondered what it's like to have a collection full of them. He felt like their colors were marvelous, and shone like no other dragons. Soon, he was moved to Yellowjacket Hive. He could never be a biologist like his father and was appointed as executor by the Lady there. And sometimes, he was appointed as a part-time assassin. Not like he enjoys his job, but Ptery rather go with the flow. His first mission was to publicly execute a disfigured SilkWing, who once went against the Hives. Ptery was quite upset about the dragon’s fate but listened nonetheless. Although the victim was dead, Ptery saw that his scales were iridescent and gradient in beautiful ways. He wanted to keep the disfigured SilkWing as a stuffed corpse, thinking that it was “honorable.” And eventually, he decided there should be more collectibles in his villa. And in no time, his place was blooming in SilkWing colors. The SilkWings were scared of him but were surprised he remained friendly. He was almost happy when Hesper was appointed to be his servant. As much as he loved the SilkWing’s colors, he treated his servant as an actual dragon. Ptery and Hesper became friends, becoming one of the Hive’s oddest friendships. Hesper paid no mind to the stuffed SilkWing parts. The SilkWing was often kind and understanding towards him, which amused him very much. Although he had a new Silkwing friend, Ptery didn't give up on his 'hobby'. In fact, it grew to an obsession; it became his addiction. He bought parts more rapidly now, not caring about the prices although he was just as choosy for the colors and design. Eventually, he was starting to run low on money. Ptery of course, was very upset about this, especially because he knew he couldn't buy more Silkwing parts. He became cold and mean and grumpy toward other dragons. Until he had an idea. What if he could make his ''own ''scales colorful like a Silkwings. Even better, what if they could change color? Ptery obviously didn't know about Rainwings at the time, but he was aiming for his scales to be like theirs. After thinking a while, and pondering, he decided to seek help from a scientist. List of Silkwing Parts He Collected He had collected SilkWings for their beauty. These were from SilkWings who had died of either disease, Poison Jungle-related poisoning or murdered by their masters. HiveWings just donated parts to him for cash. *A pickled arm of a gradient green SilkWing *A featured, taxidermied head bust of a beautiful, dark indigo SilkWing. Her yellow eyes are still there *SilkWing claws with natural purple, gold, red, or etc. bands on them *A wall full of many beautiful SilkWing wings. He is picky so he only accepts very beautiful ones *His bedroom has SilkWing heads as trophies on the wall (like how game hunters put them on display in the woods’ cabins) * A stuffed SilkWing with the palest scales * A wingless orange/yellow/red SilkWing * A short, pastel yellow tail with strange, long spikes * A cape of blue and black scales, supposedly belonging to a Silk/Hive hybrid * A stuffed, really dark purple hatchling * A “jewelry tree” adorned in jewelry made from SilkWing teeth, claws, and bone. Sometimes he sells them * An odd-shaped pair of green-blue wings, supposedly from a Silk/Leaf hybrid. * More to come! Relationships Feel free to ask for your Pantalan HiveWings or SilkWings to be in here! Just so he can have an opinion on them. Hesper: Hesper is Ptery’s servant and best friend, and is Lindbloom’s brother. Though Hesper gets picked on by HiveWing aristocrats, he is usually defended by Ptery. Although the SilkWing does a lot of work, they’re on good terms with one another. They would do everything together, such as attending plays; eating dinner; read a book; etc. Aphid: Ptery sometimes sees this dragon as he takes occasional trips to other Hives. In his opinion, he thinks that Aphid is just as fine as any other HiveWing. Although, he thinks that the soldier is “quite mean.” Ptery is not aware of the soldier’s true self, however. Brimstone: Brimstone is quite dangerous and “savage,” as Ptery heard. So far, he is worried that the SilkWing might hurt him and his home. On the bright side, he has guards patrolling his villa, so Ptery thinks that he would be fine. Other than that, he would love the flamesilks’ wings on his wall. Lauracea: Ptery thinks that the red HiveWing is pretty friendly. He sees her in her own Hive sometimes and doesn’t take mind of her. She seems normal to him. Alexandra: The SilkWing happens to be really pretty, and fascinates Ptery a lot. He would love to have some part of her to keep, though he feels like she’s better alive than dead. Likewise, Ptery appreciates her for being colorful like other SilkWings. Cynips: He sees this HiveWing whenever he takes trips in his dragonethood Hive. He thinks that she is pretty nice, and her attitude is different from other HiveWings. Tangerine: Ptery was confused when he saw a RainWing-looking dragon on Pantala. And especially... one with SilkWing traits. He was rather intrigued, honestly. SunsetMoth: Ptery thinks she is pretty but doesn’t seem to be interested in her. He finds her a little “boring,” as he already collected enough SilkWings with black scales. He isn’t fond of her ability, either. Swarm: Ptery doesn’t think much about this HiveWing, as science and other related interests aren’t in his liking. Though, just like towards other HiveWings, he’ll just respect Swarm. Gallery JAPTERY.jpeg|By Joy Ang, colored by Sab 763BDBD4-220A-4BF6-B99E-34B9F935EB79.png|FR Ptery by Jelly! Trivia * Ptery is short for “Pterygota,” a subclass that includes all winged insects. * It would be hard for him to have a long-term SilkWing friend. Though, Hesper is an exception since he is good at getting along with others. * Based on his collection, anyone would have guessed that his favorite color is purple. * He has paid guards patrolling around his villa, so it isn’t a good idea to invade. * Extremely loyal to Queen Andren, despite her disliking his interests. ** In fact, when Queen Xeno reigned, the queen accepted Ptery’s SilkWing taxidermy. Despite Andren reigning, Yellowjacket Hive’s ruler continued to allow Ptery to keep his SilkWings. * Sab chose his name because it sounds both unsettling and normal at the same time. Category:HiveWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (MoosieGirl)